Troubled Blackbird
by PC31-Said-we-got-a-dirty-one
Summary: Harry disappeared five years later she walks into the same cafe and meets someone thought dead.R&R OneShot


Troubled Black Bird

Disclaimer: I DO Not own Harry Potter or Coldplay, and the Beatles.

Dedicated: For you Irma, though you do not dwell the earth anymore

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am sorry it has to end like this._

_I don't want to cause you pain._

_I never meant to do you harm._

_I love you, but while Voldemort is around we can't be together._

_He Killed Dumbledore, he killed everyone I've ever cared for,_

_I don't want you to die too._

_I still remember the last conversation Sirius and I had._

_It was about how he and my father were airheads._

_I said so many stupid things to him that day, It was quite funny, but tragic at the same time. That was our last coversation. _

_See, Ginny, what I am trying to say is that I don't want this letter to be the last thing I ever send you._

_I want you to live, I don't want you to get tangled up in the web that I am in._

_Voldemort has forced me into a corner._

_I don't want the same fate for you._

_I never meant to cause you trouble or harm_.

_Ginny, I am caught in this web, And I can't escape._

_You see, I am the only one who can defeat Voldemort._

_I Love you Ginny, I can't imagine life without you now that your in it._

_So please for my sake keep safe, amd please stay away from me._

_I am not safe for you to be with currently._

_Harry_

* * *

Ginny Weasley had found that letter one morning five years ago.

It had been five years since Harry left to defeat Voldemort, it had been three years since the war ended, and for two years Harry Potter had been missing.

Since then Ginny had become a healer she had made it a habit of stopping at a muggle coffee shop before heading into ST. Mungo's.

Today, even though she was off, she was sitting at that coffee house holding the yellowish piece of paper. This café was her haven.

The guy who usually played was strumming his guitar, he was singing something that sounded very familiar.

Oh no, I see,  
A spider web is tangled up with me,  
And I lost my head,  
The thought of all the stupid things I said,  
Oh no what's this?  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
So I turned to run,  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done,

I never meant to cause you trouble,  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm.

Oh no I see,  
A spider web and its me in the middle,  
So I twist and turn,  
Here I am in my little bubble,

Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm.

They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me,  
They spun a web for me.

When he finished he ruffled his hair and went over to her table.

He took a seat and sat down.

"Hello Red, how come you are here on a Sunday morning?" He asked.

Ginny looked up, and smiled. "This place reminds me of an old friend who everyone thinks is dead.."

His eyes had a sad look in him.

"So, red hair, cute freckles, you must be Ginevra Weasley, St. Mungos' star healer."

She nearly fell over, "You're a wizard!"

He smirked, winked, and then walked off to back to the small stage.

"Hello, if you like the music I play, please check out my album, 'Immortal Memories and Scars', it has an awesome collection of covers of the Beatles and the Who. We also have some original songs, like Trouble, which was the song you just heard. Now I am going to play one more song, it's called Blackbird, it's by the Beatles."

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

"Thank you all you've been great, but I have some business to attend to." He said into the microphone hoping off the stage.

He walked over to Ginny, and said, "Harry doesn't want you to morn him."

He then walked off, shaking his hair. She saw a faded, old scar, that was barely able to be seen.

He turned to her, "Hey, I get Wednesday off, want to do something?"

She was shocked, how dare he, after five years of no letters or contact he just goes and asked her out like no time has past!

"Who do you think you are Potter! I waited five years, think you were dead, or hurt, But then I learn you were alive and well hiding like a coward!" Ginny's face had turned twenty different shades of red.

Harry lower his head, and said, " I deserved that. For five years I have lived as a coward, I feared to face the ones I loved because I thought they would think I was a monster, a murderer. I forsake my family when I turned my back away, I lost everything because I was stupid. I didn't care that I had hurt the people I loved the most, I became heartless, like him."

Ginny was shocked that he had just compared himself to Voldemort.

What he had said was true, well all except being like Voldemort. He could never be like Voldemort, and Ginny had to tell him that.

"Harry, you are not like Voldemort, you are the opposite, you just admitted you hurt you family, that you deserved to be yelled at. You might have broken a family by being a coward, you may have killed Voldemort, but you aren't like him. You killed him, that took a life, but you saved so many more. You may have broken one family, but you mended many. You are not like Voldemort."

Harry looked at her with empty eyes.

"How do you know I won't turn out like him?" He asked.

"Voldemort framed his uncle, killed his father and family, killed an innocent girl, framed Hagrid, and attacked many, and all before the age of seventeen.

You on the other have saved hundreds of people but killed one, and all at the age of seventeen, you save Ron, Dad, and Me, without you the Weasley Family would be more broken than it is right now. In your own weird ways you love us, your family, you thought you could protect us by running off on your own, taking down deatheaters to save us. Voldemort would never understand why you would put yourself in danger for us." Ginny hugged Harry.

"You'll never be like him."

Harry felt a weight lift from his heart. His heavy past's load had been removed.

He pulled out of the hug, taking a step back.

He turned to leave, but before he left he told Ginny, "Tell the family to expect a visit from me next Saturday night, and tell them, tell them I am sorry."

Harry walked out off the coffee shop, He waved at Ginny as he left, then he realized that he was the blackbird, who had longed to soar into the sky. He had been waiting for that moment to come, and now that it did his broken wings had mended, and he was ready to take flight.

As he left he heard her yelling to him, "I love you, you Idiot!"

He turned around and said the four words he had been dieing to say.

"I Love you too."

* * *

A/N This story is to tell you I am back, I won't be able to update Hell Hath No Fury as often as I use to but I will try to keep updating regularly. Please Review I love feedback!

EMS


End file.
